Great King of Fiends
by Blue Cipher
Summary: A life full of uncertainty. A world full of legends. He doesn't care about it, he will just take it with nothing but his sword, his family, and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Great Lazy One**

* * *

Since the very beginning of the supernatural world when it was at its finest where countless beings had occupied the entire worlds and dimensions.

Different Gods and Goddesses had been governing their own respective domains, lands, territories, and believers.

Mighty beasts that used to be the most frightening entities throughout the world because of the destruction that they had brought upon the mortal realm and inflicted their power in the minds of both humans and higher beings.

Some of them were ordinary monsters that were passed through the minds of children as scary stories that their parents had been using to stop them from being stubborn.

But one entity. One being. A single monster had introduced itself as the Great King of Fiends.

Its name would bring chaos and mayhem.

Its power could send anyone straight to the afterlife.

A giant creature with a western dragon-like appearance with no wings had appeared out of nowhere. The monster had humongous body with blue scales, that almost have passed as armor because of how it covered its entire frame. Two twisted black horns were resting on top of its head, symbolizing its nature and showing its authority.

Since its creation, the being itself, had proven it could also bring the same destruction that the High Dragons had brought upon their lands as it indiscriminately killed every single beings who had thought they were the ones who could bring the monster into its knees. But they were wrong when its gigantic hands had merely smashed their tiny bodies and left them to rot away.

The carnage had followed the being who didn't stop from marking its legacy. Its power. Its name. Its title. To the world.

The people had called the being the Great King of Fiends — Hannibal.

After terrorizing the lands of different species, its madness didn't go unnoticed as the Almighty God had formulated a plan to capture the fiend and stop the cause of countless destruction once and for all by trapping the one they had called the Great King of Fiends inside of a Sacred Gear. With the help of Pagan Gods, they successfully had weakened its unbelievable defense which it was using to block their powerful attacks and weapons. After weakening the fiend, their plan to seal the being inside of one of the strongest vessel that the God of the Bible had created proved insufficient. Solely lacking.

The being had sensed their desire to place it inside of puny metal, leading for Hannibal to rampage in order to bypass the countless seals that would make it more weaker than it already was. Even without any wings, the Great King of Fiends had a way of reaching the flying figures in the sky who were casting offensive spells to steal its attention away from their leaders.

Legion of white-winged angels throwing their light spears alongside their black counterparts in hopes of buying some time to complete the seal their leaders were going to use to the rampaging monster who, in return, merely ignored their light-based weapons.

Creatures of hell who were in glee while shoving their demonic spells into the back of the fiend but in response, the fiend itself slapped them away by using its gigantic hands.

Beautiful women clad in different types of armor were flying around the battlefield while casting a lot of elemental spells and conjuring spheres of high destructive energy before hurling it all straight to the giant's face but said giant had only eaten their magical attacks.

But their male counterparts, the Einherjar, who were proud in their physical strength had met their demise under the feet of the Great King of Fiends when they had tried to cut its limbs.

Spartans who came in the battlefield under the orders of their God had helped the remaining Einherjar but they weren't lucky enough to avoid from being turned into pieces when Hannibal unsheathed its sharp claws.

Bone-like creatures wearing the most darkest robes had tried to shorten its lifespan, which was almost infinite, with their scythes but the Great Fiend King showed its special weapon. A huge black metal sword sprouted from its right wrist as it demonstrated how a weapon should be used.

But it was all a ruse.

The Great King of Fiends had forgotten about the leaders of its victims entirely and was all too late to prevent them from casting their powerful, signature spells and abilities to break its physical body and completely stop it from moving.

That was when it had found itself inside of a prison made from the blackest of material forged into a single curved metal attached into a light blue handguard.

And was hailed as one of the fourteen Longinus-class Sacred Gear with an ability to kill a God in its full potential.

Countless of years. Different humans who had possessed the sword. It had learned to control its unstoppable desire for carnage as it enjoyed the experience with the humans who were lucky enough to wield such powerful artifact with unique and multiple abilities. It had experienced several adventures with its possessors but sometimes it had merely remained hidden because of how normal the lives of some of its wielders had been.

Their short lifespans made it aware the importance of life as it watched all of its possessors died. Either because of their short lifespan or because of their own adventures, they had been still the creatures with limited time.

The Great King of Fiends had no clue that it was going to be changed when a certain newborn human child came to the world with a blood of Devil.

His name wa-

"Can you be quiet? I'm eating right here," a young man with dark blue hair interrupted the voice inside of his mind before putting the cooked-meat in the chopsticks inside of his mouth and chew it. "And why did you start to have an inner monologue when you are in my inner head, and in third perspective view no less." The boy finished lamely.

He was wearing a type of uniform consisting of black blazer with white outline and a matching black formal pants and brown shoes. He had replaced the usual dress code of the school that was a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with a blue hooded sweatshirt. Despite of the heat, and the fact that he was currently sitting in the highest part of the school made it more hotter, but he was different and his clan specialized the element of ice.

And an MP3 player and headphones were hanging around his neck.

Now that he thought about it, he just disobeyed three of the school rules, while it wasn't a big deal for almost everyone, he would still get an earful from the President of the Student Council because of his position in the school as the head of the Disciplinary Committee.

But who cares?

The handsome young man had youthful features. A small nose and a pair of lips were placed over his pale yet healthy complexion of his skin, showing that he was still rather well despite of the heat of his surroundings. If someone was going to stare at him, they would be like looking at a doll. His hair was rather long as it looked like that the right side of his hair made it so that his right eye was covered by it.

The blue-haired young man was sitting on top of the small roof to the entrance of the rooftop, a wired fence surrounding the entire area to avoid anyone from falling and dying on the school grounds. It was one of the biggest questions in his mind. He had tried to ask the owner of the school why they had bothered themselves to create a rooftop and blocked the edges of it when they were just going to forbid anyone and stopped them from entering the rooftop.

The administrator had merely laughed and told him that he possessed a lot of money to spend off and it was the Student Council President's fault when they have had forced the redheaded man to pass that rule.

The bluenette was holding a home-packed meal in his hand while the other one was holding a pair of chopsticks and currently enjoying the warm breeze and the delicious food that he had brought from the nearest store.

[What an amazing way to interrupt someone, Minato.] The being inside groaned. Clearly annoyed by the boy's sudden interruption. [I was getting in the part where you became aware of my existence and that devil father of yours.]

His only response was to pick the sliced-potatoes in his meal and popped it into his mouth. If he have a way to see the look of the being inside him, he would probably see Hannibal's emotionless face.

"And why you kept saying 'it' and 'its' when you could just say he, him, and his?" He paused for a moment before going back to what he saying, "When it is clearer than the sun that you are a male?"

[No one back then knows my gender, stating the fact that I was genderless before you have decided to treat me as a male.]

Minato actually adapted a look of seriousness, "Do you want me to treat you like a girl?"

But before Hannibal could retaliate back and shot his question down a young woman with long black hair and eyeglasses caught his attention after said woman had uttered his name. He looked down and saw the young woman who was standing quite diligently while holding a yellow band with words of "Disciplinary Committee" in kanji written over it. The girl was wearing the girls' uniform of Kuoh Academy, which was a white long-sleeved button-down shirt with a black ribbon, the same with what the males had, along with a cape resting upon her shoulders. She also had a black corset with buttons and a magenta skirt with a white rim

Reading the expression of the black-haired woman, Minato could guess why she was now looking at him as if he was a criminal or did something wrong.

He looked at his clothing then where he was having his lunch break then to the gadget around his neck and lastly to the object in the hand of the Vice-President of the Student Council.

He could understand now why the girl was looking at him like that.

"What can I do for you, Shinra-senpai?" He idly asked. If the situation was different, then he would probably throw a joke or two but he have a feeling this-

"The Seito Kaichou wants your presence in the Student Council's room."

Conversation was something he wouldn't like.

[This is the punishment for interrupting my backstory.] the fiend chuckled.

He could only let out a tired sigh.

* * *

Inside of the room of Student Council, there were six figures in total and three of them were sitting in the long soft couch, one of them was standing and leaning on the door, the other one was sitting behind the mahogany desk with bundles of documents resting on the desk, and the remaining person was standing behind the back of the bespectacled young woman who had short black hair.

"Do you know why you are here, Arisato-kun?" The one with short black hair asked. Her eyes greatly narrowed at him, as if the young woman was trying to pierce through his body and make him suffer. She was also wearing the same kind of uniform what Tsubaki Shinra was wearing though hers was a little small than the latter because of their sizes.

His eyes travelled onto the three boys who were sitting in the sofa, and even though he wasn't facing the three, he could see they were nervous and the fact the three had a numerous... well, pending letter of complaints from the majority of school body, which were ninety-eight percent.

"They peeped?" He honestly knew why the infamous trio were in the room of hell right now but he decided to not be judgmental and allowed the Student Council President to continue or correct him if he was wrong by any means.

There was a… slight to none percent that those three did something right that warrant the Student Council's attention. Or not.

[When you said 'room of hell' did you say that because all the members of this room are Devils or is it because they are boring?] the fiend asked, the confusion in Hannibal's voice was real.

He inwardly sighed and decided to not answer the question.

"No," Souna Shitori ignored his slightly surprised look and proceeded to open one of the drawers of her desk and showed photos of girls in their underwears, and some of them were completely nude, "They peeped and took photos."

Well… it seemed he was right all along… or wrong. Truthfully… he didn't know which was the correct one.

[You are half correct and half incorrect.] his Sacred Gear answered.

'Great…'

[You are welcome.] Minato didn't have the feeling to say he was just being sarcastic after hearing the satisfaction behind of Hannibal's voice.

"This is… a crime." Minato decided to say after searching anything he could use to let the four to know what he was thinking about the pictures.

Honestly, he was dumbfounded by the fact that the three did get a lot of photos yet they were still alive.

"As if peeping wasn't a crime in the first place," Sona pinched the bridge of her nose after moving her eyeglasses out of her eyes and cleaned it before putting it back.

"So why am I here?" He didn't mean to voice his comment but the silence wasn't tolerable even for him who loved to be in peaceful quiet place.

Sona looked at him dumbfounded as if she was indirectly asking him whether he was being serious right now or not, same with her right hand. The other three didn't move where they were sitting and remained staring at the floor.

"Stopping something like this and capturing the same people who did something lawbreaking falls under the jurisdiction of the Disciplinary Committee," Sona said straightforwardly without holding back, "That you have been neglecting since the very first time you became its head." Her violet eyes stayed on his clothes and gadgets, "And should I mention those?"

Minato raised a hand to stop her when he heard something wrong. Just one. And the most important for him.

"I didn't choose to be the head of Disciplinary Committee," he said, "I didn't even choose to be a part of the committee." When he felt that Sona wasn't going to back down, he brought the topic back, "Should I bring them into the Disciplinary Committee's room to evaluate a perfect punishment for them?"

The three flinched from their seats but remained quiet as they didn't want to argue with the Student Council President and the head of the Disciplinary Committee.

"No, I already have something for them," Sona said seriously.

"What is it?" He asked, pitying the Perverted Trio for them to be in prison at such a young age.

"Cleaning the men's restroom for a whole month."

Now, he could understand why those three still have the guts to do something indecent and a crime no less.

It was partially the Student Council's fault for not kicking the three, but he really didn't care about it as long they won't try to cross the wrong way and start to peep on males.

He would kick their asses if they did something like that.

Speaking of them, where did they go?

[The three ran away out of the room after the…] the fiend paused, thinking a way to describe one of them without using what the two have in common. [The breasts-less one allowed them to leave but currently you were still under their harsh stares.]

Truth to the words of his Sacred Gear, Minato found himself alone in the room with two of the most stern women in the entire school after drowning in his own thoughts.

"Is this pertains the previous subject or is this a supernatural world thing?" He idly asked while remaining calm even though there were two people who giving him glares.

Sona pushed her glasses before opening her palm and summoned a small magic circle as it slowly produced a small envelope with a light blue crest of his clan which greatly resembled to a black cross. "The latter," she said before putting it into the desk and because of the distance, Minato needed to walk closer to get the small envelope. "It was sent yesterday by Lord Partas but you weren't here."

He shrugged his shoulders before opening the envelope and saw the letter with his father's handwriting.

 _To Minato_

 _My son, I will keep this short. In the town nearest where you are staying at has a double A-ranked Stray Devil. I want you to slay it so our clan can benefit with your success._

 _\- Your Father, Cadmar Partas_

He sighed as he inserted the paper to his pocket, "It seems my father does really want the clan to be part of the Seventy-Two Pillars and become a Pillar Head."

Sona started to arrange the documents stacked on her desk while Tsubaki moved in front of her to help. The bespectacled young woman with short hair still gave a response.

"With the current state and number of the Seventy-Two Pillars, it is not surprising to see the minor clans and families to aim for the vacant spot," Sona paused before going back to whatever she was going to say. "But your clan already have produced strong fighters, not to mention Esdeath-sama who has the title of the strongest General of the Devil Military and the third strongest female devil in the Underworld. And you," the girl looked at him contemplatively, "who possessed a Longinus-class Sacred Gear in his arsenal. I honestly do not understand why they are still debating whether your clan can be uplifted or not."

He shook his head as he turned around and started to walk towards the door, "Old Devils and their old ways, it will never change." Holding the doorknob, he smiled, a smile that didn't reach the eyes of the two young women, but not because of happiness, but because of something else, "Many families had tried and many of them had failed, it will remain that way."

He left the door without waiting for Sona's response as he started to walk away.

[But as long as you have great strength, you can change lives for better or for worst.] the fiend added but also trailed off.

'And as long as you have immense power, you can change the world for better or for worst,' he spoke inwardly.

* * *

A peaceful night in a certain town in Japan, he was standing in front of an abandoned warehouse near the location of the neighboring town of Kuoh Town.

A young man with dark blue hair let out a sigh of exasperation after his blue eyes surveyed the structure in front of him.

"Why do Stray Devils always love to hide inside of huge crumbling storehouses?" The bluenette asked a rhetorical question as he sent a glance at his companion.

[Of course, to avoid being spotted.] the fiend answered his question despite him not expecting it. [I hope this one can give us something challenging, I couldn't believe how weak our opponents back then were! They couldn't remain alive after spending three or four minutes of fighting!]

He chose to ignore Hannibal before walking slowly towards the entrance of the abandoned warehouse. Upon entering, both of them didn't expect their target to be dead and lying on the ground covered in its own blood. The whole area was totally destroyed. Several cracks in the ground and dents in the walls had only supported what they were thinking.

He had almost not recognized the body of their target as it was utterly mutilated, but Minato was not worried at all.

"Another food?" His head snapped and looked at the top of the crates, "What a lucky day for me to eat one Stray Devil and a human with a smell of my kind!"

Did that Stray Devil call him their kind?

[That is laughable.] Hannibal snorted. [Show that low creature its place. I prefer you put that thing under your foot.] the fiend announced.

'Got it,' was all he said and only waited for the being to show itself to them so he could blow its face with his magic or slice its body apart with his Sacred Gear.

A behemoth.

That was the size of the being who had jumped off away from the crates and landed on the ground with its animalistic feet that resembled to a lion's feet. The weight of the monster in front of them was enough to create another dent on the ground and forced the dusts onto him that blocked his eyesight. Sensing its intention, Minato jumped away from his former position to avoid letting the monster to get the upper hand.

After the dusts disappeared, it allowed him to see the complete appearance of the being who had attacked his target. The being had a normal upper body of a human but it had ridiculous huge muscles. But its lower half was different and it could pass to being a lion's lower half.

"Goran… the AAA-class Stray Devil…" Minato trailed off.

Before he could say any other words to add, the behemoth of a Stray Devil dashed at him with an intent to smash him with its fist. He didn't deem evading it was needed to protect himself from its attack when he could take the fist without any problem. To prove his point and strength, before the fist of the Stray Devil hit him, he caught it with his own right hand. He could see the astonishment behind of Goran's eyes when he stopped its fist and the force behind of the attack without using any magic and merely used his physical strength.

"WHAT— HOW!?"

His response to that was to throw away the Stray Devil by sending it into the air using his foot and kicked the chin of Goran. Huge explosion hit the body of the Stray before it landed onto the ground, Minato tilted his head to the side to see Stray Devil's body was letting out blue smokes.

A huge wave of energy knocked off the giant after it finally stood and sent it to the ground once again but this time it couldn't move a muscle because of the suffocating aura that engulfed the whole place. The only exception and left unaffected by the sudden change of atmosphere was the other one who was the source of said suffocating aura. The young man appeared in front of the Stray and planted his foot onto the broad chests of the behemoth that elicited a voice of agony from Goran.

'Happy now?' he deadpanned.

[Of course.]

His entire body was covered in unknown source of blue energy that made him more imposing than earlier. "I don't think you can eat me like my target there," the beast under his foot grabbed his foot and tried to push it away from its chests.

"You're no mere high-class Devil…" after the blue energy engulfed his body, Goran couldn't match the power he was letting out, trapping the giant between the ground and his foot.

He ignored it as he narrowed his visible eye which made the Stray Devil flinched. He opened his hand as he waited for his Sacred Gear to appear and when it did, he held the handle of the sword and showed the sharp tip to the Stray Devil.

It seemed Goran had found out the strength to talk when the Stray Devil saw the curved black blade with a blue handguard appeared out of nowhere. It didn't even see a single magic circle before the blade manifested completely in front of its face. "W-Wait— is that the Vicious Blade?!" Its eyes widened in realization, "Are you the human-devil hybrid swordsman they called the Blue-Haired Hybrid and the Saphir Knight?"

 **[Kill him.]** the stray flinched again because of the intimidating and beast-like voice that rang from the black blade. **[He is a waste of time.]**

Minato sighed before looking back at the Stray Devil with exasperation cleared on his face, "I really don't like that nickname, even though it's accurate to what I am and my fighting style," he finally said after pausing to think about a new cool nickname. "Oh~ how about the Slayer of Stray Devils? Stating the fact that I'm always the one who is doing this kind of job," he pushed his foot harder as a emphasis to his sentence, "But nevermind."

His eyes narrowed at the one who was sweating a lot and puking blood from its mouth, "Let's just get this over with, I don't want to shorten the time of my sleeping."

The only thing that Goran could see was its death in a form of black blade, it could feel the hunger inside of the sword but Goran couldn't do anything but to watch the incoming cold metal.

* * *

After making sure that both Stray Devils were already dead, he walked around the town to find any transport vehicle that could take him back to his apartment. By saying 'making sure' and thinking about the sake of the regular human in the area, and avoid them from seeing the gruesome state of the bodies of the strays, Minato had frozen their bodies and turned them into small pieces of ice using the high-level ice magic of his clan to annihilate completely the two deceased Stray Devils.

Luckily, he had found a taxicab in the populated part of the town and paid the guy handsomely to shut him up when the cabdriver had asked about the red stains in his shoes. But to make sure, after bringing him back to the apartment complex where he had a room for a small price, he altered the memory of cabdriver to avoid being reported to the human officials.

He really didn't want a couple of policemen to take him into their station to ask questions.

After entering his door, he immediately closed it and went to his bedroom to get his well-deserving rest, not caring about getting a dinner.

* * *

His daily life was consisted of sleeping, napping, bathing, eating, training, sleeping, napping, eating, and training. And he didn't hate it because he loved how simple his life was but it all had been thrown away by his father when the old man decided to enroll him into the Kuoh Academy, a school for regular humans, some humans with supernatural abilities, and couple of supernatural young beings acting as students.

When he had thought that it was the most annoying thing that would ever happened to him, the heiress of the Sitri Clan proved him wrong when the water-user Devil had enlisted him and announced to the entire school that he was going to be the new head of the Disciplinary Committee. A group of students who needed to beat some senses to the students who were hard headed enough to break the rules of the school.

When he had asked the two rulers of Kuoh Town why he must be the one who would take the burden of watching the Perverted Trio, mentioning that they were the only ones who were breaking the school rules for… assets purposes.

They only shrugged his question and told him that as a High-Class Devil, like them, he should have his own group in the school.

But then again, why the Disciplinary Committee? And why won't them allow him to create his own club? Like Sleeping and Eating Club?

Now — he understood why, as he stared at the group of local delinquents standing in front of him with some bats, metal bats, and some knuckles in their fists. While the irritating and familiar Trio were hiding in his back as if they could hide properly, he snorted.

"You, go away and let us beat those three asses," the leader of the pack sneered while a metal bat was resting in his shoulder. "Turn around and walk away and we let you get away, just give those kids. Those perverts verbally abused my girlfriend, especially that punk with brown hair," said brown-haired pervert flinched and he could feel it because Hyoudou Issei was holding onto his shoulder as if he was being used as a shield.

That was a magnanimous offer but — looking at the scared faces of the three, he could not, even though he wanted to, again he could not. But he would make sure that Hyoudou, Matsuda, and Motohama will get the right punishment for the trouble they have caused and for putting him into the spotlight after, literally, snatched him from the sidewalks and placed him between them and the seven delinquents with looks of someone who were going to commit a serious crime.

"I just complimented her boobs," Issei murmured, his voice was akin to a puppy that didn't get any extra food.

Sighing, Minato pulled the yellow band he hated so much and placed it into his right hand, "I really don't care but as the head of the Disciplinary Committee…" he trailed off, still deliberating whether he should help the three or not.

"He has the right to protect us!" One of the Trio yelled from his back, he could guess that was the 'Perverted Glasses' who had announced the twisted version of his responsibility.

"I was going to say that I have the right to beat these three inside of the school but…" he sighed in exasperation, "that would work too. But I'm still going to beat you three later." He said casually that made them to drop their jaws with Hyoudou yelling something that didn't reach his ears when one of the delinquents ran at him with a metal bat in the air. The sudden action of the delinquent made the three on his back to fall into the ground and roll away from the battleground.

Minato didn't focus on his enemies or the battle itself as he needed to lower his physical strength to avoid showing his true nature. Stepping aside, he avoided the metal bat and quickly returned the favor by smashing his fist onto the delinquent's chin.

The poor delinquent's unconscious body flew and landed on the ground, inches away from the feet of the delinquents' leader.

"FUCK IT! BEAT HIM!"

With that, the bluenette delivered a full-powered beat down to the delinquents.

* * *

While Minato was having not-so hard time with fighting some weak regular, normal humans.

The other three were watching the onslaught, one-sided battle ongoing in front of them.

One of them, who was wearing eyeglasses, pushed said eyeglasses while watching every moves the head of the Disciplinary Committee was doing.

"Do you think those delinquents can survive with that kind of beating?" The bespectacled boy asked no one particularly as he kept counting how many punches did the student from the Class 2-A still putting on the poor delinquents' bodies.

The bald man was the one who answered the question of Motohama, stating the fact that their friend, Issei Hyoudou, was having a fun time watching the men with bats getting punished by the bluenette, "Maybe? Even with those moves and strength, Arisato-san is still a human so… yeah." Matsuda and Motohama yelled out of their lungs as they ducked their heads to avoid a flying metal bat that had almost hit their faces.

"Phew~" Matsuda wiped the sweats in his forehead, "Who do you think would win if that chick-hogging prince from class 2-C fight with…"

"Blue Demon of Kuoh Academy," the bespectacled boy nodded his head sagely while ignoring the battle completely, "Prince of Kuoh Academy against the Blue Demon of Kuoh Academy… I think we will get a lot of cash if those two fight and us selling the tickets, right, Issei?"

"Damn, this is amazing," Issei, the brown-haired boy who was the reason why they were in this mess, raised his thumbs while grinning, completely ignoring their previous conversation, "But I can't understand why they are losing, but who cares? We've gotten away from being beaten up by those gangsters."

They couldn't help but to agree as they nodded their head in unison and came back from watching the fight just to cringe when Minato kicked the face of the last man standing and sent the man to the ground.

"We're finally safe," they all said in unison.

And saw the Disciplinary Committee Head's face.

"We're doomed," was all they said while getting pulled by the bluenette by grabbing their collar while their asses were still on the ground.

* * *

"Now do you understand?" Minato asked while sitting on his own chair behind his working desk but unlike Souna or Sona's desk, his had no papers or documents to finish.

The Perverted Trio, like yesterday, were sitting motionless on the sofa that the faculty have provided for him to use whenever he would bring any students who have broken the school rules. But unlike yesterday, when the trio were in the Student Council's room, their faces have several bandaids and each of them had a black eye, in Motohama's case, he got a black eye and a broken eyeglasses.

They all nodded their heads, not wanting to receive another ridiculous power punch from the blue-haired young man. Earlier, Matsuda did say that Minato was a normal human— now, he wasn't sure enough whether Minato was a human or some kind of powerful entity.

And now, Issei could understand why those seven have been defeated by his schoolmate.

"Then it seems that you have learned something, you are all dismissed," Minato let out a satisfying smile as he watched the three to get up and left the committee's office.

What he wasn't aware of, the Perverted Trio learned that they should do their indecent activities more carefully and far away from the eyes of any Disciplinary Committee's members just to avoid from having another hellish session with someone they all three called the Blue Demon of Kuoh Academy. And no doubt, that nickname would get across to the entire school with the story that Minato had beaten couple of delinquents.

Unbeknownst to Minato, the reason why Hannibal didn't say anything since they had seen Issei and his friends earlier was the Fiend could smell something inside of the brown-haired pervert. Something familiar that forced the fiend to let out a smile.

* * *

In the middle of the vast area somewhere in the Underworld, there were couple buildings in the frozen land itself but one of them was the most biggest. It was the castle of the current head of Partas Clan and the member of his family along numerous servants who were serving the current head with undying loyalty and ready to use their abilities to protect their territory. The armies of the Partas Clan have a lot of battle experience and could go toe-to-toe with the armies of the major clans in the Devil Society despite them being inferior in ranking. It was because of the extensive training they had went through from the hands of the leader of Partas Clan himself.

Inside of the spacious room with a giant window that allowed anyone inside of the room to see snowflakes falling from the artificial sky that the Four Great Satans had created for the countless reincarnated Devils. But the frozen land, the place covered in snow and ice with dozens of ice mountains, it was the very first head and founder of the Partas Clan who had created the land of ice in the Underworld before the Civil War had taken its place.

"Does your father knows about this meeting?" The stern voice made his counterpart to stop from drinking the tea that was intentionally offered to a certain redheaded man with an appearance of someone in their twenties.

The one who had talked was wearing some kind of aristocrat clothes with a mixture of a type of armor as the golden breastplate offered protection to the thin clothes underneath of it. Hanging around his neck was a golden medallion, also he was wearing a black headband with his clan's symbol which was a black cross.

His appearance looked slightly older than the redheaded man, while his long, light blue hair was styled in a mullet. The man was also bearded with the same shade of color as his hair and eyes.

"I believe," the red-haired man playfully trailed off, but continued on nonetheless, "no. He doesn't have an idea that we are having this kind of talk. But he will thank me later after all this will end; Cadmar-dono, please reconsider my offer, you and your clan will have my support after he saves her from that fate."

Cadmar was looking at the man who was wearing the ceremonial armor of Lucifer with different color before closing his eyes and started to think deeply.

"I, may not be the most greatest father but I don't think I can put my only son in the spotlight where some Old Devils would set their harmful eyes on him for breaking an important event for Pure-Bloods." Opening his eyes, his gaze could pierce through the soul of the current Lucifer, "Even if I have your support, it does not guarantee that my clan would be able to join the ranks of Ars Goetia."

Before the man named Sirzechs Lucifer could say anything, Cadmar continued.

"You know very well that your political power is not that as influential as you think," the man with stern expression etched on his face leaned his back against the soft surface that the golden chair had offered, "Do not get me wrong, Lord Lucifer, I am not saying you are incompetent or weak. Those Old Ones still have the power to overthrow you from your seat, they just respected you as one of the most powerful Devils in the Underworld."

The man let out a small smile as he nodded his head to fully agree on the statement of the head of Partas Clan. "Then how about the other three Satans? How about their full cooperation in your quest to get one of the vacant slot in the Seventy-Two Pillars?"

"Please humor me," Cadmar laughed mockingly, "Aside from Lord Beelzebub, the other two have no reasons to help us in this mission of ours."

Sirzechs didn't mind Cadmar's reaction and the mock laugh as he answered him with full confidence. "Like you say, Ajuka is not a problem because a little pleading would get his stamp. While the other two, I have an interesting offer for each of them to get their approval to uplift the Partas Clan."

"And what is it?"

"I will send some of my men to take care of Falbium's paperworks and in Serafall's case," Sirzechs grinned, "I will give her little sister's mobile number."

That… was not what Cadmar was thinking. He was lucky that he wasn't drinking anything because if he did, he would probably spit his drink at the grinning face of Sirzechs.

"That… is unbelievable," because of his lack of words to announce what he was feeling deep inside. He settled on the most easiest one.

"So do I have your approval?"

"Just ask my son first and you have a deal," he said in defeat.

"Well then, I let you handle the Ice General," Sirzechs smiled gently, "From what I have heard, her fixation over her little brother could pass on to something forbidden."

And then a magic circle on the floor transported the Lucifer away.

Cadman shook his head before letting a sigh.

"Why do powerful Devils has disturbing obsession with their younger siblings."

* * *

A/N: Any question you have in mind don't be afraid to ask me whether it is a review or private message, I will answer back. And a fair warning, if you want to see some canon pairing then go to the LN or series. But don't worry, Issei's harem is gonna be… huge. Even with or without his main girls, it is still going to be a big harem for the our resident pervert. On contrary to almost everyone here in DxD section, I don't hate Rias, so maybe I'm gonna put her in Minato's harem. I love yin-yang anyway… lol. Oh… wait… that path in the end… sorry, seems that I've already set the ship. But anyway, just check the Hannibal in God Eater if you want to know what my Hannibal's appearance is, just change the color into blue and replace the shield or whatever into a black sword.

And Minato's Sacred Gear is a rip off. It is Wave's Teigu, haha, with a little longer blade.

By the way, if you have any suggestions for their (Minato and Hannibal) Breakdown the Beast's chant pm me.

And Esdeath here~ rejoice!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Isn't too early for…**

* * *

"This is your new home," a stern voice snapped the little boy from mesmerizing the place where he was taken by a man who had claimed that he was his father. The only thing why he had accepted him was the photo in his mother's room assured him that the man wasn't lying to him.

The little boy had dark blue hair and bluish-grey pair of eyes. He was clad in some sort of navy uniform, pair of brown shoes.

The little boy looked at the man who had light blue hair and was wearing something that he had seen in some fantasy books that his mother had given to him to read. It was something a noble usually have as their clothes.

"I know that mom is a big fan of myths bu-" he was cut off by the older man as the child felt his father's hard yet warm hand pat his head. He looked up and saw the man was smiling.

"She is not a fan, Minato," the child tilted his head sidewards and began to get confused, "She is a part of the supernatural world."

"Oh?" His eyes stared at the newcomer, as the door opened, a young woman, who seemed in her early twenties was walking towards them. Minato almost have dropped his jaw because of how beautiful the woman was, much to his chagrin, the older woman could easily surpass his mother's beauty and body. Her hair color was the same as his father, light blue hair, but hers was longer, easily reaching the back of her knees.

The newcomer was wearing a type of uniform, a white one with several black buttons and long sleeves. Her neck was covered in a blue scarf. The older woman was also wearing high-heeled boots, making him much more smaller that led him to move his head upwards to look at her.

What really had gotten his attention was the hat with a symbol of black cross, the same with her belt.

Taken aback from the sudden movement of the woman, Minato flinched when the porcelain-skinned woman knelt in front of him and stared at his face with an unreadable expression. The boy felt like it was eternally, the silence was, and only broken by said woman.

"You are…" the light blue-haired woman cupped his cheek with her right hand, making his entire body stiffened, "quite familiar." The lady shook her head before her eyes fixed on his own.

"My daughter," even when his father tried to diffuse the awkward situation, the woman remained in her position and her hand didn't move from his cheek, "He is your half brother, his name is Minato Arisato." Cadmar looked at his daughter as if he was trying to search for something. He wasn't sure if it because of what she had said or not, but Minato was sure that he had never seen the older woman in his entire life.

But somehow, his nervousness faded away when the woman in front him smiled gently.

"Minato…" the woman called Esdeath slowly moved her hand away from his cheek and rested her palm on the top of his head, "I'm glad to meet you; my name is Esdeath Partas."

* * *

 _ **[Wake up!]**_ the loud voice of Hannibal made him shot his eyes wide open as he immediately rose from the desk where he was sleeping at and sharpened his senses.

"Enemies?" Minato asked, he wasn't sure if there were anyone fool enough to attack the Kuoh Academy but he remained battle-ready and waited for any confirmation from the being inside of his Sacred Gear. _'It should be important, you know that Knight of Rias-san already have shortened the time of my sleep, any more of that will make me mad._ '

The fiend ignored him as he explained the reason why he had awoken him from his deep rest. _**[It was faint but I sensed something a few minutes ago. It wasn't from any Devils, the lack of demonic energy supported my claims.]**_ Hannibal started to grumble. It didn't take him long to find out that the fiend was mad. The foulness in Hannibal's tone unnerved him quite a bit. _**[The smell of that blood… that smell of that particular signature! It might be a poor version but I know for a fact that was the smell of that flying vixen!]**_

Minato stayed quiet while waiting for further clarification but he let out a sigh when the Sacred Gear halted from talking. He could feel the gear, the being inside of the gear was on the verge of rampaging, and he would be in a world of trouble if Hannibal accidentally forced him to do Balance Breaker in the middle of the school.

The bluenette was so sure that if that happened everyone will get mad at him, not just Sona, Rias, their peerage, and his own father, but also their elder siblings. A shiver coursed through his spine.

He was afraid.

Yes, he was afraid, but not for his own life—but for the stability of the Underworld. Three possessive and obsessive older siblings, with a power that could turn an entire landmass into a sea of ice or turn them into nothing but ashes, that were willing to fight for their own respective young siblings and ready to abandon anything and everything for them.

Because of his thoughts being occupied to what ifs scenarios, he nearly forgot about Hannibal and the energy that was gathering around his body. Anymore of this, then he would need to say farewell to his normal human identity.

Well, he could use some mind-manipulating spells, but it won't enough if Hannibal accidentally blew half of the school.

That was why he would do something to calm the destructive lizard.

"Are you sure?" Minato idly asked as he stood up from his chair, "Or are you simply getting senile?"

 _ **[WHAT?!]**_ The dumbfounded tone of the fiend let him know that he avoided the old lizard-like creature from doing something crazy.

"Anyway," he walked towards the door slowly, "Do you want us to check it up?"

 _ **[You just want to skip your boring class.]**_ Hannibal said blankly. _**[Didn't those two owners of this land have warned you for your habit of skipping classes?]**_

Minato chuckled, "Sona-senpai and Rias-senpai wouldn't mind if I skip a class or two, especially when my amazing partner has given me a reasonable excuse to check something that might harm their territory."

 _ **[I never thought this day would come.]**_ Hannibal talked in a dramatic way. _ **[To see that I am being used by my wielder as means to do stupid things.]**_ the blue fiend sniffed mockingly. _**[Preposterous!]**_

"Shut up overgrown lizard," Minato groaned as he rubbed his temple to lessen the pain that Hannibal had inflicted before stepping out of the committee's office.

* * *

 _'Is this the place?'_ Minato asked the fiend while looking around the empty hallways of the school which was always uncrowded whenever the staff were working inside of the faculty office or it was time for their classes.

 _ **[Two meters away from your exact location.]**_ Minato started to search for something extraordinary but stared blankly at the small dark spot in the floor.

 _'Seriously? You made me to go to the most dangerous place in school just for that,'_ he pointed the spot by using his index finger _, 'Did you forget that I'm still in the middle of cutting class.'_ Minato nodded his head to himself, _'It's your fault that I've missed my class.'_

 _ **[Wai- What?]**_ It seemed Hannibal dropped his jaw. _**[Don't put the blame on me! You were the one who have used my words as an excuse to avoid your class! And what 'missed' are you talking about? You outrightly said that you are going to skip a class!]**_

 _'The idea itself wouldn't come in my mind if you didn't mention anything about foreign magic signature or something about blood,'_ Minato retaliated back.

 _ **[Sorry, but in the end, I am not the who will suffer.]**_ Hannibal announced triumphantly that made Minato to show his dissatisfaction by moving closer to the spot.

 _'It seems no one is going to get punish,'_ Minato rubbed the spot with his finger before smelling it, _'This infiltrator is not careful enough. This is blood.'_

Blood wasn't new to him, and identifying it had been easy for him to recognize because of the countless situations he had been through when he was still training in the Underworld. There were some times that he found blood was more comfortable than his clothes back then due to the climate of the territory of his clan.

 _ **[As expected from Esdeath Partas' little brother.]**_ He could tell the fiend was having fun with his slight displeasure when it came to his big sister. _**[I remember those times when she was forcing you to clean her body after returning from the capital-]**_

"Shut up!" Thankfully he was alone in the area.

 _ **[Hahahaha, I was just jesting, partner.]**_ Minato was not amused. _**[But still, you are lucky man, partner.]**_

The bluenette had chosen to ignore Hannibal and the resentment and jealousy in his voice. It seemed the fiend was still mad after he blocked the ability to see of Hannibal every time that Esdeath decided and forced him to bath with her.

 _'Do you think Sona or Rias have sensed the magic you were talking about? Their group has experts when it comes to pointing out someone's true identity.'_

Now, he unraveled the mystery why Hannibal had said 'particular signature,' the fiend was talking about magic and seeing there was a small bloodstain, it was a healing spell or something akin to that. But still, it wasn't enough to solve the whole thing and find whoever dropped the blood.

 _ **[I don't think those amateurs has the ability to feel what I have felt earlier. It was carefully hidden.]** _Hannibal stated. _**[That is why you need to be careful with this one. This person can take them and their pieces down despite of this being weaker than the one I have known before the God of the Bible sealed me inside of this Sacred Gear.]**_

"I suppose we should look for the person who owns this blood-"

 _ **[And eliminate whoever this being without attracting anyone's attention.]** _This time, they have both agreed on each other's plans before the sliding door opened in his right that snapped him from his position and straightened his posture, hoping that he could spare from being lectured about the importance of classes.

 _'Oh… my luck is really annoying,'_ he said inwardly.

 _ **[You may have my sympathy.]**_ the old lizard offered.

In front of him, there were two people, one of them was so damn familiar and the last person he wanted to see in the entire school, standing behind of the recently opened-door the woman behind of Sona was new to his eyesight.

A silver-haired young woman with pink ribbons in her hair, her both hands were full of papers, no doubt the documents were important for the lady focused her eyes on the paper than looking at him. She was clad in a simple grey business suit, allowing the woman to show her profession and the suit itself added seriousness to her frame.

But he have almost taken his opinion back when the unknown woman flinched when his presence registered on her eyes, almost dropping the papers in her hands, and let out a pinkish blush.

His eyes focused on the dozens of documents that the lady was carrying but decided to look at Sona to avoid any misunderstanding.

"I was going to ask you why you are still here but this is perfect," Sona smiled as she waved her hand to the lady with silver hair, "Let me introduce you to your new homeroom teacher, Arisato-san, please say your greeting to Miss Rose Weiss." The student council president pushed the eyeglasses with her index finger, "Seijuro-sensei suddenly retired yesterday because of unknown reasons but we were lucky that Weiss-sensei also submitted her forms yesterday. Such coincidence, if you ask me."

'As if you can call it lucky and coincidence,' Minato said internally, 'Too suspicious, if you ask me.'

Such thoughts disappeared away from his mind when it finally registered that he wouldn't get an earful from the president. Deep inside, he was rejoicing.

The silence was staggering and that was because he still not giving his name to the new teacher. The news of his classroom teacher's resignation greatly surprised him— and the fact that he wouldn't get an earful after skipping his classes— as he ignored the two women in front of him. Minato still couldn't believe that his classroom had no teacher! It meant that he had skipped a class when there was no class at all!

Minato forced himself not to sigh loudly.

"Arisato Minato," he looked at his new homeroom teacher and nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"L-Likewise," she nodded back and say nothing more.

"He's also the head of our Disciplinary Committee," Sona said to the older woman, "So if you have any problems with some of our troublemakers don't be shy to tell him," Quickly, Sona glared at him, "He will help you, right, Arisato-san?"

"Leave it to me," Minato agreed obediently, deciphering the hidden meaning of Sona's glare. Looking at the body of his new teacher, Minato was sure that all the perverts in the entire school would do something inappropriate, especially those three. Just by only imagining the numbers of the perverts he would have needed to put down had already giving him a massive headache.

Minato had a feeling that what he had done to the Perverted Trio wasn't enough to stop them from being perverts. And he knew that they would never change even in the face of death.

"Anyways, please go to your classroom and show Weiss-sensei the way to the Class 2-A. I need to excuse myself, even I have a class to attend to," Sona went to the stairs and left them to their own accord.

"Um…" Rose seemed like she was having a hard time to form a word, leading for him to take the lead.

"Do you need some help with those, Weiss-sensei?" Minato asked, reaching his hands to get the paper, which the older lady allowed him to help her. Receiving all the documents, Minato started to walk away and nudged his head to the way where the Class 2-A's room located at, "Please follow me."

"Y-yes, thank you very much, Arisato-san," The woman meekly said before following him.

 _ **[Classroom?]**_ Minato could feel the fiend was grinning. _ **[I know you know that girl is not normal.]**_

 _'I know,'_ sending a quick glance, Minato sensed a faint and unnoticeable magic lingering around the girl and also a recently casted one, 'She must be an expert to hide herself to Sona that well.'

 _ **[Then the roof?]**_

 _'I suppose.'_

* * *

"So," he was now behind of the silver-haired woman, the sharp tip of his sword pointed directly at the middle of her nape, "How about you start explaining why someone like you, a Valkyrie, is here in the territory of Devils?"

Luckily, the Student Council President didn't show the layout of the school before, that was why he could easily fool the teacher but it didn't go that smoothly because of how cautious the teacher was, forcing him to lie that he had forgotten something in the rooftop. The new teacher had no choice but to follow him because he was holding her documents which were the lesson plans for the whole year.

What a diligent woman.

The walk was fast, stating the fact that the stairs that would lead them to the roof was just couple of meters away and the shy attitude of the woman had helped him to fool her as she had only questioned him why they were going up the same where Sona went and easily put her worries to rest.

After the Valkyrie entered the rooftop and closed the door, Minato immediately dropped the stack of papers and used his speed to disappear from her eyesight and showed up in her back with the **[Vicious Blade]** in his right hand, pointed at her nape that could separate her head from her body as he couldn't sense any magic from the woman. Not even a single augmentation magic, even the weaker ones, indicating that he successfully caught his new teacher off guard.

But now they were in isolated place where no one could see them since majority of them were busy in their respective classrooms. Not that it matter, Minato casted a barrier around the whole rooftop, a barrier that was not strong enough to alert the devils in the school but enough to stop any noise from getting away and force anyone who will enter the rooftop to stop in their tracks and go away.

The lady didn't move, as she kept standing straight, facing the countless settlements that were made by regular humans. "How did you know that I am a Valkyrie? Even the heiress of Sitri Clan didn't notice anything."

It wasn't amusing, Minato showed it by letting his sword to touch the skin of the Valkyrie, indirectly telling his answer to her question before drawing back a little. "It's rude to answer someone's question with another question." He was surprised that Hannibal was not saying anything but it didn't matter for him.

As if realization hit her head, the silver-haired new teacher flinched at where she was standing. "I see… I was careless."

"No," Minato said, letting it off when the Valkyrie didn't show any indication that she would answer his question. He could ask her again after he finished entertaining her questions. If the Valkyrie still won't tell him her reason for staying in Kuoh Town then he would just kill her and destroy her body, like her sister usually doing whenever she wasn't in the mood to spare her opponents or torture them. "My Sacred Gear was the one who had sensed your blood, if wasn't for this one then I wouldn't know that you have used one of your spells to heal the wound you've gotten from the paper."

"I can understand that your Sacred Gear capable of sensing me and the structures of my spells, either because of its hatred towards my family or because my magic is foreign," the woman with a name Rose paused, as if she was thinking something important, but before he could ask why Hannibal hated her family the silver-haired foreigner cut off his thoughts and asked him another question. "But how did you know that I got my wound from a paper cut?"

"Little drop of blood in the floor means you were wounded while you were walking or standing in the hallway, and the fact that you were the only one who was carrying something earlier that could potentially hurt anyone if they aren't careful enough merely added my suspicion towards you." As if sensing the petty denial of the Valkyrie, Minato immediately added something to further support his deductions, "Do you want me to mention that the hallway is empty, so do the faculty office because the advisors are in their respective classes to teach the students of Kuoh Academy, I took a time to peek inside of the office and saw nothing but tables and chairs. And the caretakers are cleaning the cafeteria by the time Hannibal sensed your blood, which was only five minutes before I decided to know why my partner became restless."

"To summarize it all," Minato looked at the back of her head with his visible eye greatly narrowed, and stopping the amusement from leaking in his voice, "I simply combined them and guessed it all. Because of your lack of… denial, I just jumped on conclusions."

"WHAT!?" Minato, now, found something amusing and that was how the woman changed her tone from being serious into an embarrassment and her accent made him chuckle inwardly.

"Just joking." Minato confessed, "The last one is a jest."

* * *

Throughout his explanation, the Valkyrie had found out using verbal tactics to fool him won't be effective and useful. In just short matter of time he completely discovered her identity and solved how she got her wound as if she was a suspect in a murder case and he was the detective who was assigned to solve the case, like the show she have been watching since she started living in her cheap apartment.

With the words that she had heard from couple of girls before meeting Shitori Souna, that she knew was an alias because of the countless videos she had watched in Devilnet when Sona Sitri defeated all of her suitors in a chess match to stop any arranged marriage proposals and the upcoming "Marriage of the Year" of the heir and heiress of Phenex and Gremory Clan.

And the reason why she was watching and reading some articles about Devil Marriage? Well, it was because she slightly envied some devil girls for being in a romantic situation, even though some of them were pretty bad like the Gremory's heiress.

But back to the topic, Rossweisse thought that the head of the Disciplinary Committee had no brains because of his infamous nickname which was the Head of Skipping and Sleeping Committee. She didn't expect the same boy was sharper than she was aware of!

Forcing her to face that she have no chance of defeating the young man, and using magic wasn't an option when the bluenette could cut her head off before she could use something. She raised both of her hand slowly, "I give up. I will tell why I am he-"

"Honestly," the blue-haired young man cut her off, "we can continue this later in the Disciplinary Committee's office. I don't want to be subjected to another interrogation so I am letting you for now. Besides, I don't want to be rumored as a molester who would touch his new teacher."

She couldn't believe the boy was just messing with her and she have shown her displeasure through dropping a cold sweat while her right eye twitching.

But more importantly. Was he really think that she was not worth to be touched because of her age!? Humiliating.

She couldn't do anything but to watch the boy's retreating form, she didn't even notice the bluenette was already been carrying her lesson plan before leaving her to the roof while thinking how exhausting her new mission was going to be after being exposed by the user of the Great Fiend King's Sword, the very reason why she was sent by Odin, himself, into the Kuoh Academy.

She was getting some weird feeling that Odin just wanted her to be gone so he could do party all day and all night.

"So are you going to come, or you want to stay here?" Minato asked idly, "And don't be serious about it for now," she tilted her head to the side, clearly confused by the sudden lightness in his voice, "You still have a class and students to intend with and you need to lighten up so you can up your charades, it will help you to hide yourself under the radars of the other devils here."

"I sure hope so," she shook her head and followed the boy.

"But I'm still expecting you to fully answer my questions," the boy said out of nowhere. "Just a fair warning, it depends on you whether you live or die."

Just what the All-Father thinking for asking her to ask one of the fourteen Longinus's cooperation to help him to do whatever he was planning? And the fact that he was the younger brother of the **[Devil's Strongest General]** and the **[Queen of Sadasm]** didn't lighten her mood at all.

She shivered as her imagination went wild. The silver-haired did not want to be chained on the wall as Esdeath Partas whipped her whole body.

Rossweisse shook it away. "Well…" She followed the boy slowly, and looked straightly at the papers he was holding in, "at least he is a gentleman."

* * *

 _'Oi…'_ Minato said inwardly, _'Why did you suddenly become quiet?_ '

 _ **[I was searching around the area of the school to find some unwanted visitors other than that girl.]** _Hannibal confessed. _**[It took longer than I have expected but it seems that pathetic excuse of a descendant of that vixen is the only one here right now.]**_

Minato decided to ignore the hatred behind of the fiend's tone as he turned right to reach his classroom. ' _Are you sure? This,'_ Minato sent a glance towards the woman, that made the silver-haired Valkyrie's body to flinch, _'lady that you called pathetic had bypassed all of us until she had used magic.'_

 _ **[I am sure.]**_ Hannibal said, he could feel the pride of the fiend. _**[This time, when you have summoned me earlier, I poured all of my focus to search the entire place, hoping for some real action.]**_ The fiend sighed, and continued on dejectedly. _**[But it looks like it's all for naught, I should have just insulted the girl rather than searching.]**_

Minato blinked dumbfoundingly. He was never a fan of insulting someone, but sometimes there were some exceptions, especially if someone pissed him off. But to insult the woman and mock her capabilities?

He looked at the silver-haired woman again, like earlier, the Valkyrie flinched. She was just like an innocent rabbit. Her attitude and timid expression was enough to fool him, it made him to wonder how really strong this Valkyrie was. He truly couldn't trust Hannibal's observation right now. The fiend was notoriously of being bias to… almost everything.

However— he needed to make sure that Hannibal remained inside whenever he was in the presence of his new teacher, or else, the Valkyrie will never survive the onslaught of insults that Hannibal was currently listing.

* * *

Cadmar wasn't having the time of his life inside of his private office.

How could he? When his daughter who already have surpassed his strength and power was glaring at him as if she wanted to strike him or something.

He had thought he could rest after finishing some paperworks that was stacked in his office because of some problems in the field but he was proven wrong by his own daughter as she was waiting for him in his office. The head of the Partas Clan could guess why the strongest member of his clan decided to go back home after years of staying in her private mansion in the capital.

In front of his desk was a woman in her early twenties, sitting in the chair while her long rapier resting besides her. The woman was currently looking at him— glaring at him, while remaining silent.

Cadmar merely shook his head slightly, as if he was trying to lessen the incoming headache that will hit his brain after this meeting. "Esdeath, do you want something from me?" Cadmar, with his experience when it came to his own daughter, knew that he needed to be careful. He didn't want his entire office turned into snowflakes, especially when some important documents were inside of his drawer.

"I want to challenge your decision," Esdeath said straightforwardly without wasting any second to announce her desire, "I am here to stop you and the current Lucifer from pitting my own little brother with that scarlet Gremory."

"I know that you are surprised-"

"No," Esdeath sent him a cold glare, "I am not. I am mad."

"Yeah, you are." He flatly agreed. If he wasn't the father of the woman in front of him then he would have been careful with his choice of words but he had faced countless terrible beings to be intimidated by his own daughter. Intimidation was far, yet his battle instinct was screaming at him to be ready. "Both Lord Lucifer and I merely created a plan and a deal that would have benefited both sides. It is a golden opportunity for us to finally make to the top."

"And you are willing to sell the freedom of my brother just to gain a spot?" Esdeath sneered, her face showed great deal of hatred, "I have fought numerous battles just to earn the exact amount of influence to ensure my brother's freedom. You know very well the only reason why I am still in the service is my agreement with the High Council to completely void Minato from any unwanted proposals so my brother wouldn't be treated as a gene donor."

If earlier Cadmar was not intimidated by his own daughter, he was surely now felt fear rising inside of him. The already cold temperature in the room suddenly went frigid to the point that some of the documents in the table became solid. The light blue-haired General's facial expression was enough to make anyone to submit to their fate. It was pure loathing, yet he took it calmly, as calm as he could.

"If you really that disagree to our plan then you can talk to Minato," he closed his eyes after seeing the surprised look on Esdeath's face. "I told Lord Lucifer that Minato has the final say to this matter so if you really want to stop this deal; you will need to convince him."

"I see."

His eyes slightly opened and saw that Esdeath was nowhere to be found.

Cadmar sighed in defeat, "Should I contact Minato to let him know that any moment Esdeath might sprout out of nowhere?" the light blue-haired man mused out loud while his both eyes were closed.

He shook his head tiredly, "Oh mother of god-" a wave of headache washed through his mind but he shrugged it, "I forgot to tell Minato about all of this!"

Remembering his second child, he couldn't help but to let a smile. The smile was not of happiness, because of how melancholy it appeared. Knowing what kind of boy Minato was, he had a feeling that he would agree with their decision. Always putting the people they were fond of… just like his mother.

He had truly felt terrible after accepting the Lucifer's offer without asking for his son's approval. However— it was needed, like what he had said earlier, it was the golden opportunity that he was waiting. And he had a feeling that Minato will do something to save his friend's future, he was sure that his son will find another way to stop the forced arrangement between the Gremory and the Phenex.

What he did was to ensure that there would be a thing that will benefit all of them. Except for the Phenex Clan. But still, the hatred that he had seen in Esdeath's face made him aware how wrong his move was.

The statuesque door shot opened, producing an unpleasant sound yet it didn't bother the master of the House of Partas as his both eyes remained shut.

"Forgive me for intruding in your conversation with Lady Esdeath but-" the servant who entered the room stared at the empty chair in front of the table just to find it empty.

Cadmar cut off the forming question inside of the servant's mind as he stared at the devil who had clothes of a butler. "She teleported."

"Ah~" the head of the Partas Clan's eyebrow almost twitched after hearing the disturbing tone of the servant, "To use a teleportation magic without alerting the servants outside of the door while not leaving any kind of energy is such a amazing feat. As expected of Lady Esdeath."

"Stop kowtowing," Cadmar's interruption forced the servant to leave his thoughts and stood in attention. "You sound like a bootlick."

"I apologize, Lord Partas." The devil butler bowed his head slightly.

"Why are you here?" His question snapped the young devil yet the servant remained on bowing.

"Something is happening in the _forbidden place_ — and we can't do anything but to stop their advancement for limited time. We were unable to kill them."

Cadmar took a breath deeply as he rose from his chair before activating the special type of teleportation spell that was needed to enter the place.

It seemed he really couldn't have a peaceful afternoon.

* * *

"Does your committee has no members at all?"

Minato simply shrugged his shoulders as he stared at the silver-haired Valkyrie, who was currently sitting in front of his desk, and paid no attention to her incredulous tone.

The class went smoothly, and he couldn't believe it. That may be because of his presence and the fact that her facial expression and aura became serious after he had opened the door of his classroom. It was as if the newly-employed teacher had split personality, but as usual, he let it aside and merely thought about it as her professionalism as an instructor.

Nevertheless, it didn't change the fact that he fell asleep in the entire time. After his supernatural teacher had ordered them to open their book, his face suddenly dropped onto the wooden table and ignored the entire world.

That was the sole reason why he have no idea to what had happened earlier. Still, it was surprising that those three perverts didn't do anything that would force him to beat them.

"I have one," he decided to break the awkward silence, "but she is busy with something else."

"Is that so…" the Valkyrie trailed off.

"Anyway, I need some answers," Minato said straightforwardly, "And I don't want to waste any more time." It made the woman nervous. Minato didn't need to ask because it was painfully noticeable. "So what is your name? Your true name I mean."

"Rossweisse," the Valkyrie answered without a second thought.

"I'm asking about your true name."

Rossweisse wrote her name on a small paper and gave it to Minato. After seeing what was on the paper, a sudden cold wind passed through him, even though the window behind him was closed.

"… What?" Minato stared at the paper dumbfounded, "Are you kidding me? Your alias is pretty stupid, yours is almost identical to your true name!" Minato rubbed his temple, "Just like with Sona's alias." It was rare for him to outburst, but sometimes there were really exceptions.

[ _ **Hah! I am starting to wonder if she has really connection with her.]**_

Minato never asked about the person that Hannibal kept talking about, and he was curious right now. But he remembered the complete nonsense in his hand.

'This world is full of suck people who will use an alias with the same pronunciation of their real names.'

His early outburst seemed inflicted something into the brain of the Valkyrie as her eyes started to become watery.

"I-I d-don't have enough time to fix everything because of the sudden order from him!" The woman exclaimed in frustration.

Why did he suddenly feel like a jerk?

Minato had an idea who was the one who had ordered the silver-haired Valkyrie. But he wasn't sure whether he was correct or not but his intuition telling him that it was the famous All-Father— the leader of the Nordic Faction himself— Odin. Yet, it was only a guess, who knew? Maybe Loki have found a way to trick a Valkyrie or two to frame the God of the North to cause a massive war.

Now that he had thought about it, that might be the reason of this sudden intrusion of Rias' territory. The nature and infamous legend of that Trickster God was enough to put him into edge.

 _ **[You have been overthinking.]**_ Hannibal said blankly. _**[You forgot about that girl's pathetic display.**_ ]

True to his words, Minato felt a little bit guilty for making the woman to sob like a little girl, her doe blue eyes were producing tears. Was this his fault all along? Or was there anything else going inside of her mind?

Before he could either ask about the one who had given her the order to infiltrate the Kuoh Town or calm her down, a little magic crest popped near him. The sudden influx of magical energy made Rossweisse to drop what she was doing and glared at the magic circle.

"Hello, Master!" A childish voice came from the circle before showing a small creature with an appearance of a snowman with blue jester attire. "I came back after finishing my job Hee-ho." The snowman said gleefully as the white creature flew into his side, "Distributed the fliers like you said Ho~."

"Good job Jack Frost," Minato patted the head of the snowman but because the newcomer was wearing a blue hat, the bluenette merely disarranged it.

"Umm… who is that?"

Minato nearly forgot about her at all. It wasn't his fault when every time he was trying to get an information, the Valkyrie always doing something weird.

"No, who are you? Hee-ho, I don't know you." Jack Frost said in return as the blue-dressed snowman hovered into the edge of his desk, closing the distance between them.

"I don't know you either." The woman slightly leaned towards the small creature. Her doe eyes slowly narrowed when Jack Frost let out a… cute growl.

Seriously. Was this really happening?

Minato let out a sigh before explaining, "Jack Frost, he is my familiar. And Jack Frost, that is Rossweisse, the new teacher."

"Oh! A fairy," Rossweisse announced as she stared at the creature softly. "What a cute little familiar~"

"Thank you Hee-ho." The little snowman adapted a look of confusion as he placed his round hand under his chin. "You're pretty nice too." Minato wasn't sure whether his familiar was talking about Rossweisse's appearance or her attitude, and seeing the Valkyrie's reaction, then they were in the same page.

"What's two plus two?" Jack Frost, his familiar asked the valkyrie out of nowhere.

"Umm… four?" Rossweisse was unsure. Not because she didn't know the answer, she wasn't sure whether it was the answer they were hoping for.

"No!" Jack Frost created two symbols of number two and rotated the other one before closing them to each other. "It's FISH! Hee ho!"

The valkyrie sweatdropped so did Hannibal.

But he was not. He was chuckling gently. Always the one with the childish humor and always throwing jokes out of nowhere.

 _ **[I really don't have an idea why you like that little snow fairy's unhumorous jokes.]**_ Hannibal said blankly. _**[I have a feeling the only reason why you have accepted that garrulous snow doll is because of its cringeworthy jests so you can annoy a lot of people.]**_

Minato remembered the snow spirit and how it impressed him with its dream to be the strongest Familiar. Sadly, a certain dragon was currently holding that title, despite of not really being a familiar. The bluenette admired Jack Frost's desire to be the strongest familiar and was captivated with how diligent the snow fairy was. He could have a dragon-type Familiar or the high-level ones but still chose the fairy among them all.

No matter how weak Jack Frost, the fairy never let it to destroy his dream. He had a lot to say about his familiar but he was cut off when said familiar asked particularly no one.

"But why am I getting a weird feeling from her?"

Rossweisse tilted her head as Minato let out another sigh because of what will happen next after he told that his new teacher was a Valkyrie.

"That is because… she's a Valkyrie."

"Oh~ I see-! What Hee-ho!?" Jack Frost jumped into the air and pointed both his palms towards Rossweisse, who was still confused. A sizeable soft-looking snowball sprouted in the palms of the fairly, "An enemy!"

 _ **[As if that familiar of yours can kill anything with that.]**_

Feeling tired of the shenanigans, Minato calmly handled the situation as he grabbed Jack Frost's sizable head and lifted the white creature into the air. The fairy wiggled his arms showing his annoyance with his Master's chosen action towards him.

"So how about we continue our conversation," this time, he was the one who narrowed his eyes. The atmosphere suddenly became heavier as Rossweisse flinched and couple beads of sweat formed in her forehead while his familiar's stiffened not because the fairy was afraid, it was because Jack Frost did not want to be hindrance to his master.

The Valkyrie slowly nodded her head after feeling the overwhelming pressure on her. "The All-Father has sent me here to properly ask you to assist him. While I do not know why Odin-sama desires you and your Sacred Gear, I could merely guess." As if sensing his incoming question, Rossweisse shook her head, "I don't have the means to contact him right now. Odin-sama will be the one who is going to contact you."

This… completely became complicated suddenly. While he was expecting it as the reason why she was here, he still praying to anyone, excluding God of the Bible, that it would be something less problematic. After hearing couple of words from his own father and the lectures he had gotten from his sister, Odin was one of the Gods he would never liked to be acquainted with.

He let out a tired sigh. And didn't bother to hide it to his visitor. "Better than nothing, I guess." The bluenette motioned for her to continue.

Rossweisse stared at him. The timid and seemingly low-self esteem disappeared as she became serious. "Thor-sama and Loki-sama, both of them disappeared. While Thor-sama's absence has the blessing of the All-Father as Odin-sama stated that Thor-sama is travelling around the Human World, Loki-sama certainly did not notify any of them the reason of his own leave. Which makes the Gods of Nordic Faction nervous, because Loki-sama is destined to trigger the Ragnarok, some of them came into conclusion that it might be the reason of his sudden disappearance."

"Too problematic," he blankly muttered as he could the happy whistles of Hannibal. One of the Strongest Beings in the entire existence was traveling around the world, while it wasn't a problem, still got his attention. However— after hearing the Evil God had vanished it troubled him greatly. Especially when the All-Father had sent someone to communicate with him. He set it aside as the Valkyrie seemed just guessing the move of her God, "What is my role here?"

"Like what I've said earlier, you hold one of the weapons that could kill a god, so I have a feeling that either Odin-sama will ask you to apprehend Loki-sama before he could put the Norse Faction into a very dangerous situation or ask you to search for Thor-sama."

'Seriously?' He was dumbfounded that they would bring him into their… domestic problems. Didn't they know that he was the younger brother of the very sadistic and overprotective lady?

 _ **[Don't forget she's just merely guessing. There might be another reason.]**_

He shook his head, Hannibal was right. There was no use to stress himself with this information. "May I ask why me?"

Rossweisse's seriousness melted as she smiled sheepishly and scratched her chin with her index finger. "You are not… very hidden as they have a site dedicated to you in the Devilnet."

Hannibal laughed out loud. _**[Actually, I did see it coming. Have you forgotten about your stalkers and fans?]**_

He groaned before massaging his temple. "… Okay I have enough of this for now. I do not need another stress for today!"

It seemed his outburst wasn't that scary as his new teacher giggled, he didn't mind this. However, Rossweisse stared at him with a mild confusion. "Umm… Arisato-kun?" He rose an eyebrow. "Who are them?" She pointed at window in his back, he turned around just for him to see the three perverts as one of them had a camera, taking pictures of them.

How great. After he had told that he didn't another additional problem on top of his piling problems.

* * *

"Are you still sulking, Kiba-kun?" Rias asked her knight as she saw him with a dejected face, "Or did you nag Minato-kun again to teach you his clan's style?"

"Yes," was all Kiba said before sitting on the couch.

"Honestly, Kiba-kun," her knight stared at her, "I don't think Minato-kun can teach you anything."

"For what reasons?"

Rias sighed loudly before adapting a serious look, "From what Minato had mentioned when we were still kids, the training that he was getting at that time couldn't be call training. They have no style whatsoever, his father or his sister didn't teach him anything."

"Sounds like an excuse to guard their style if you ask me, Buchou."

"No," Rias said sternly and corrected her words, "They didn't teach him any styles or movements, he said they only taught him one thing."

"What is it?" It perked her knight's curiosity.

"How to kill," Rias finished darkly. "And from what I have heard from Onii-sama, the Partas Clan has no secret fighting style at all. They will just kill their enemies without mercy." Rias shrugged her shoulders while her knight's face faulted, "He said that his sister taught him how to make his enemies cry in pain. By pulling their eyeballs."

"You better believe the words of my dear little brother," both Rias and Kiba's eyed widened in surprise as they both finally registered the presence of the third strongest female Devil, "I apologize for my sudden intrusion and my unannounced visit, but do you mind if you spare me a moment and escort me to my brother's location?"

It troubled her. Rias gulped and couldn't believe that the so-called Queen of Sadasm was in front of her and now asking her to be alone with her. Imagination went crazy as she shuddered and sweat, because some of the images in her mind were too… bloody and gruesome.

"Y-yes, as you wish, Esdeath-sama."

Asking questions was not an option right now and knowing the older sister of her best friend… it might be the greatest decision she had ever made.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait— that is if there is anyone waiting of course— I've decided to continue this fic because I already have planned for everything and I really could not remove this story from my mind. Reviews, Follows, and Favorites will be very much appreciated. If you have any questions, please use your account so I could pm you. By the way, sorry for the errors, I am too sleepy to check, I'll edit them tomorrow if there is any.**

 **On different note, I will need some suggestion for Minato's peerage so fill up the following:**

 **Queen:**

 **Bishop:**  
 **Bishop:**

 **Knight: Already have taken**  
 **Knight:**

 **Rook: Rossweisse (For plot purposes... Not the _plot,_ but the actual plot.)**  
 **Rook:**

 **Pawn(s):**


End file.
